


Bloom

by randomfandomsciencethings



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, No Fluff, spoilers for seven's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomsciencethings/pseuds/randomfandomsciencethings
Summary: Hanahaki Disease- A fictional disease where the victim is experiencing unrequited love, and begins to have plants (particularly flowers) grow in their lungs. This can cause them to die from choking on blood and flowers. However, there is a surgery the victim can undergo to remove the infection. The catch: they lose their love for the person.In which I decide there isn't enough 707 angst.





	Bloom

It was agony, watching them with him. Saeyoung thought everything was great, with how they responded to him in the chat room, their “flirting” and jokes at the expense of the others. However, when the time came, they rushed off to help Jumin, and the next thing anyone knew they were preparing for marriage. It broke his heart into so many pieces it could never be healed, with all the struggles he had been through. His mother despised him, his brother now hated him for something he never meant to do, and now it appears as though MC is the same.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. They didn’t hate him, they just didn’t, well, _love_ him. Everyone knew, except for MC, apparently. Zen sent him pitying looks whenever Jumin and his spouse were acting especially lovey-dovey, and Yoosung sympathized with him, fake-gagging and complaining about how he’s never dated anyone. Even Jaehee, who didn’t like him all that much, would pat him on his shoulder.

Of course, he never let on just how bad it was. Whenever anyone would do any of the above actions, he’d shrug it off, laughing and mocking the new couple lightheartedly. Of course, occasionally he took things too far, but everyone just brushed it off, since he normally didn’t know where to stop with his jokes.

It wasn’t much of a surprise to him, however, when the first few petals came. He had heard of this disease, “Hanahaki Disease”, Saeyoung had even seen some agents experience it. This sort of thing wasn’t too uncommon in his field of work, since people like him could never have relationships, anyway. However, this only proved to him how far he had fallen, and just how doomed he was.

The petals lasted about half a month, but then they began preparations for another party. It had been about half a year since the last one, and since the first one was smaller, everyone decided to host a larger one sooner than usual. This caused Saeyoung to be around MC more often. MC, with their bright attitude, and infinitely kind nature. It was as if they could do no wrong...at least in Saeyoung’s eyes. 

On Tuesday, a week after the preparations began, Saeran heard what sounded like gagging coming from Saeyoung’s room. Seeing as their relationship had been improving (albeit rather slowly), he felt a twinge of concern. He knocked on the door softly, then a little harder after nothing happened.

“Saeyoung…?” The gagging stopped for a moment.

“...What is it?” Saeran’s eyes widened in surprise. Saeyoung’s voice was hoarse and scratchy.

“I’m coming in, are you okay?” The gagging began again, and Saeran quickly opened the door, and gasped. “What the hell…”

Bloody petals were scattered on the floor, and Saeyoung was holding something soft yellow in his hand. Saeran walked a bit closer, and hesitantly reached out to brush over his hand. Saeyoung looked up at him, and he noticed blood speckled around his brother’s mouth and chin. Saeyoung slowly opened his hand, and revealed a bloody daffodil. Saeran looked shocked.

“What...what’s going on? Where did that come from?” Saeyoung turned his head away, and muttered something under his breath. “What? I couldn’t hear you. Speak up.” Saeran’s face was pale from worry and disgust from the blood.

“I...have you heard of Hanahaki Disease?” Saeran pauses for a moment, thinking back before nodding. 

“I think so? It sounds familiar.”

“Basically, I, uh...love someone, and they don’t love me back. I have these flowers growing in my lungs, and eventually, I either get surgery, or, uh...I die.”

Saeran doesn’t remember much of the explanation, his ears ringing after hearing the last part. The word “die” was echoing like a bell in his head, repeating and crossing over itself before it slowly faded into one thought: 

“I’m...I’m going to lose you, aren’t I?” Saeyoung appeared surprised, finally looking up at him.

“N-not necessarily!! I could live, if I get a surgery.” Saeyoung’s face fell as he thought of it. Saeran glared at him.

“Well? Why haven’t you done it yet! Why are you hesitating? You have plenty of money, too.” Saeyoung shook his head, his eyes welling up.

“You don’t understand...if I get the surgery, I’ll never love this person again.” Saeran sighed, running a hand through his hair, which was starting to grow back to red. “...Who is it?”

“You know who it is.” Saeran nods, and hesitantly pulls his brother into a hug. 

“I...I don’t want to lose you. We’ve just started to repair our relationship, and now this? Do you not care about me?” Saeyoung jerks away.

“Of course I do! It’s just...with the procedure, there’s a very high chance that I’ll never experience love again in any form. That would mean I won’t love my friends, MC, or even you. I’ll have no inspiration for anything. I’ll just be a...shell, I suppose. I can’t live like that. Either way, I’m basically dead.” Saeran nods slowly.

“I understand...we’ll find a way to cure this. I promise you.”

The party occurred next week on Friday. The guests had all arrived, and everyone was enjoying the party. Even Saeyoung was, although everyone was clearly concerned for him. The light in his eyes was gone, and even though he laughed and made jokes, everyone had noticed the difference. He was pale, and incredibly thin, since he was losing so much blood and could hardly eat due to the thorns in his throat. Saeran seemed more closed off too, almost as if he was grieving. MC noticed, being the considerate person they are, and tried to talk to both of them. However, whenever they even got close to Saeyoung, he began to cough, and would rush off to the bathroom or grab a tissue from a pack he was carrying around. Deeming him to be catching a cold, or allergies, MC decided to talk to the others.

Everything was fine until around the end, when they were all heading out to hang around, celebrating the success of the party. They were all laughing and joking, until they heard Saeran shout behind them. Zen and Yoosung turned, and as soon as Jumin looked, he began to call emergency services as Jaehee froze in shock. Jihyun rushed forward but was beat by MC running towards the twins, and dropping to the ground where Saeyoung had fallen. 

“Saeyoung! What’s wrong?” He begins to choke. 

_Nonononono._ Not around her, please not around her.

As everyone watches, he gags, and out comes a solitary yellow petal. Jumin narrows his eyes in concern, unsure of what’s going on, similar to Jaehee and Yoosung being confused. Zen’s eyes widen, and he gasps.

“Saeyoung...why didn’t you tell any of us?” Saeyoung shakes his head, falling until he’s flat on the ground since his knees gave in, and he continues to retch until a full flower comes out. MC runs a hand through his hair.

“Sae...who is it? Who’s causing this?” He shakes his head again, and Saeran tries to pull him up. They can all hear the ambulance sirens in the distance, coming closer. 

“Hey, just hold on a little longer, okay? They’re almost here, you’ll be fine.” Saeyoung gags again, and another flower grows out of his throat, but his eyes widen as the thorns begin to scratch his throat, cutting deep. The flower is still attached, and he feels more growing from it. He rolls over onto his back as he continues to cough up blood, the vines reaching out of his throat and trailing down his face, wrapping loosely around his neck and arms. Saeran screams, and holds onto him, head resting on his chest. 

“Don’t you dare! _Don’t you fucking dare leave me, goddammit!_ I...I can’t do this without you.” Saeyoung reaches up and trails a shaky, pale hand down his face, and runs it through his hair to comfort him, just like what he does when Saeran has a nightmare.

“Y-You’ll be...just...fine…” he manages to make out, choking for breath as his face turns slightly blue. He holds his hand, and looks at him. “You’re...so...strong.” He turns to MC. “T-Take care...of...h-him.” She shakes her head.

“N-no no no, you’re not allowed to die. Saeyoung, stop talking like that! You’ll live, I promise you’ll live. You’re too young to die, don’t leave us! Don’t...don’t leave me. Don’t leave Saeran. Don’t leave all your friends...please. Don’t go.” He smiles weakly, flowers beginning to spread out of his mouth, blossoming on the vines.

“...I love you.”

The ambulance was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. Please leave feedback! ^.^


End file.
